USS Kelvin personnel
A list of personnel assigned to the Federation starship . Named *Captain Richard Robau *George Kirk *Pitts *Alnschloss K'Bentayr *Winona Kirk Unnamed Bridge crew These Starfleet officers served on the bridge of the USS Kelvin in 2233 when the Romulan Nero attacked the ship with his own, the Narada. They witnessed the death of the captain and were thrown off their seats by explosions. Later acting captain George Kirk evacuated them before he set a collision course and destroyed the Kelvin. ( ) File:Kelvin bridge officer 1.jpg|''Played by Randy Pausch'' File:Kelvin bridge officer 2.jpg|''Played by Jim Palmer'' File:Kelvin bridge officer 3.jpg|''Played by Christina Weathersby'' File:Kelvin bridge officer pair.jpg|Command division officers Played by an unknown actress (left) and Lauren Kim (right) File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Tavarus Conley'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Michelle Lenhardt'' Doctor This alien female served as doctor aboard the Kelvin. When the ship was attacked by Nero and the Narada, she accompanied Winona Kirk with the help of three medical technicians to the evacuation pod. After the pod left the Kelvin she helped Winona to give birth to James T. Kirk. ( ) :'' She could be from the race of Cygnians.'' Engineer This Starfleet officer served as an engineer aboard the USS Kelvin in 2233. After the first attack of the Narada he told the captain that the warp drive and the weapons went down and the main power was only active with 38 %. During a following attack he was thrown through the room by an explosion. ( ) Female crewman in corridor This female crewmember of the USS Kelvin was running in a corridor when the Narada attacked the Kelvin and was due to an explosion pulled out into space. ( ) Helmsman This female Starfleet officer served as helmsman aboard the USS Kelvin in 2233. She witnessed the loss of the life signal of Captain Robau and manned the station when the Narada attacked the Kelvin. During the following explosions she hit the ground. ( ) Male crewman in corridor This crewmember of the USS Kelvin was shouting from a second level to clear the area below him during the evacuation of the Kelvin. ( ) Med evac pilot This Starfleet officer served as pilot for Medical Shuttle 37 which carried Winona Kirk, a doctor, and two medical technicians aboard when it left the Kelvin. The pilot received the command of acting captain George Kirk that the shuttle had to depart immediately. ( ) Medical technicians These three medical technicians served aboard the Kelvin during the attack of Nero's Narada in 2233. The first and female technician escorted the other two, Winona Kirk, and the doctor out of the sickbay and told them to get the medical shuttle 37. The other two accompanied the doctor and Winona aboard the shuttle and assisted during the birth of James T. Kirk. ( ) File:Kelvin medical technician 1.jpg|''Played by Marta Martin'' File:Kelvin medical technician 2.jpg|''Played by Kelvin Yu'' File:Kelvin medical technician 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Tactical officer This Starfleet officer served as tactical officer aboard the USS Kelvin in 2233 and reported to Captain Robau when the captain arrived on the bridge. He was present when the Narada attacked the Kelvin. Following the Narada s initial attack, this officer reported that the Kelvin s atmospheric stabilization had been lost and questioned whether the ship's deflector shield was even active during the attack. He was among the crewmembers who were later evacuated by acting captain George Kirk. ( ) Kelvin Kelvin personnel Kelvin personnel fr:Personnel de l'USS Kelvin (NCC-0514)